


葳蕤

by HEYUAN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 葳蕤
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEYUAN/pseuds/HEYUAN
Summary: 葳蕤补档，持续更新





	葳蕤

**Author's Note:**

> cp：澄湛羡曦
> 
> 　　ABO世界观
> 
> 　　卡了好久的新坑
> 
> 　　老套要身不要心剧情
> 
> 　　ooc注意

　　江澄带着金凌去大梵山夜猎的前夜，管事清点完四百多张捕仙网之后，递给江澄一本账册，管事是当年莲花坞为数不多活下来的人之一，跟着江澄的时间越长，越心疼独自一人扛起江家的宗主，就算冒着被打断腿的风险也要劝宗主找个主母了。

　　“宗主啊，这世家小姐您都看遍了，不是嫌弃这就是嫌弃那，这世间又不只是男女之别，各家族男女地坤，您倒是给我们带回个啊。”

　　一反常态的江澄这次没有马上不耐烦的回应，其实他也知道这件事该提上日程了，莲花坞缺个主母，缺一个少宗主。算了忙过金凌夜猎的事再说吧。

　　结果第二天江澄就碰到了蓝忘机。蓝湛和他一向性子不对，尴尬的事两个人夜猎时常碰到，更因为一次意外，江澄知道了蓝湛是地坤，教养促使他无法将一个发情的地坤丢在深山老林里，便在蓝湛后颈上咬了一口，算作临时结契，那蓝忘机醒来后神色冰冷，一副江澄侮辱了他的神色，江澄也是没什么好脸色，两人见面的气氛愈加冰冷。

　　这次一见面蓝湛就毁了江澄四百多张捕仙网，江澄有些恼怒，却愈发冷静。蓝湛不也是个地坤吗。说起这地坤，原本修仙界地坤就少，多的是温温顺顺躲在家里相夫教子的，但蓝湛不同，少时成名，后来哪怕分化为坤也不见他半分示弱。修为与江澄不相上下，虽是两个人并没有彻彻底底的比过一次，相貌嘛，世家公子榜第二不是随随便便就能排上的。再加上姑苏蓝氏最近的状况，一番思考下来…

　　“江宗主，所毁捕仙网姑苏蓝氏自会如数奉还。”如数奉还，好一个如数奉还，姑苏蓝氏的人还真是不知四百张捕仙网是个什么价位，不过此事正和他意。

　　“账单会悉数寄给姑苏蓝氏宗主的。金凌，我们走。”

　　即使蓝湛提醒过了，江澄还是来晚了一步，江澄为了今日布置不少人力，极大的保证了金凌的安全，他到的时候却看到金凌，见着他就跑了过来。江澄安抚似得拍了拍他的肩膀，金凌顿了顿才说道：“舅舅，是温宁。”

　　世人皆知能招动温宁的，只有夷陵老祖魏无羡，江澄召出紫电与忘机琴正面相对，可魏无羡从蓝湛身后跑了出来，被紫电一下抽倒在地，什么也没有发生，魏无羡摸了摸脸上的人皮面具，暗暗地扯出一个得意的笑，这可是活祭献舍。

　　莫玄羽拿到的献舍阵终究是残稿，过去几年也记不太清，意外的竟画出了活祭阵，倒是便宜了被献舍的魏无羡，拿回了自己被撕成碎片的身体，可夷陵老祖这张脸谁不认识，只能贴个人皮面具装疯遮掩。

　　“虽修非常道，但行正义事，于情于理，当致谢意。”江澄手中的紫电应主人的情绪，危险的闪着紫色的光芒。

　　“好啊。蓝忘机。”似乎每次遇到蓝湛，江澄总在生气，可局已经布下了。招呼着手下的门生带着金凌离开。连蓝湛都诧异于江澄这次的好说话。

　　姑苏蓝氏的主族是蓝曦臣那一脉，可并不是所有蓝家人都如他们一般，乐于助人。姑苏蓝氏历史久远，长老们的势力更是错综复杂，明面上蓝启仁是管事的，可实际上手握钱财的长老能决定的事情更多。

　　江澄将账单寄到蓝曦臣手里去后，转而联系了姑苏蓝氏掌管钱财的长老，若说富，当今的四大世家，兰陵金氏是高调的富，云梦江氏就是低调的富了，莲花坞湖底可铺金并不是什么不着边际的传言。

　　“我只要蓝忘机，聘礼礼单。”那长老识时务的很，看着那张长长的礼单，又想了想蓝忘机之前打上三十三位长老的前科，果断选择与江澄合作。

　　那长老办事也算迅速，那天过后二天的傍晚，江澄就收到了蓝曦臣的拜帖，翌日一早，蓝曦臣被管事带到了江澄的书房。江澄给蓝曦臣倒了杯茶，而后也不说话，悠闲的品茶，蓝曦臣就没有这个心情了，他不知道江澄为什么执着于忘机。

　　轻咳两声唤回蓝曦臣的注意力，将一直放在桌子上的账本递给了蓝曦臣，来者不善，善者不来。四百张捕仙网足以让一个小家族倾家荡产，蓝家不是什么小家族，可要赔偿这些无疑要动家族里的库房，叔父于长老那边又是一道难关。

　　“江宗主，这是何意。”蓝曦臣缓了口气，问道，江澄既然拿出了账本又没有说话，便是等着他先开口了，蓝家似乎没有什么东西能和江澄谈筹码，且先看看江澄怎么说。

　　“蓝宗主，既然是令弟做的事，那便一人做事一人当，他若入了我莲花坞做主母，此事便可揭过。”  
蓝曦臣低头思索了一会，才回到  
“江宗主，这事还要看忘机的意愿。”

　　“其实，决定权在蓝宗主身上，若是不答应，这账单还请收好，另外蓝忘机在众人面前禁了金凌的言，哪怕他金光瑶与你关系再好，只是兰陵金氏不计较，我云梦江氏还是会记住这件事的。”

　　蓝曦臣从莲花坞里出来，御剑飞回姑苏，一进云深便将自己锁在了寒室，蓝湛知道蓝曦臣去了莲花坞，担心蓝曦臣，晚间去了寒室。

　　祠堂里长老的话语间，蓝湛能听出来对自己的针对之意，自他为了魏婴打伤那些长老之后，他们就容不得自己了，今日之事似乎与自己为地坤有关，近日天气阴冷，身后的戒鞭痕不免有些痛痒，少时落下的腿上也是如此。

　　看了眼冷泉的方向，心想等与兄长商讨完事情，去一趟冷泉吧。

　　进了寒室才发现蓝曦臣喝酒了，一坛天子笑少说喝了一半，蓝湛上前拿走了天子笑，回头就见蓝曦臣愧疚的看着他，平时一双似五月微风的眸子盛满了愧疚。

　　“兄长，可是那江晚吟为难与你。”蓝曦臣摇了摇头，不说话。

　　蓝湛何等聪明，事情稍微一串就能反应过来。

　　“他是否想让我……”蓝曦臣痛苦的皱眉，伸手握住蓝湛的，如幼时一般将蓝湛的双手圈在自己的手里，可两人手掌一般大小，倒显得有些奇怪。

　　“忘机，不可勉强自己，兄长知道你喜欢的是魏公子。”

　　“可兄长已经为我做的够多了。”蓝湛痴心于魏无羡，而那人哪怕装疯卖傻也不肯让他再抓住半分破绽。

　　“兄长，我的金丝抹额送去莲花坞吧。”

　　蓝湛离开寒室不久，一道黑影翻窗而入，看着还趴在桌子上的蓝曦臣，拿起一旁的天子笑，几口便喝了个干净。

　　“我说你喝不来的吧。”在黑暗中盯着蓝曦臣的睡颜，半响才将蓝涣横抱起来，放到床上，细心的掖了掖被角。

　　“听说小古板要嫁给我师妹了，这下好玩了。”

　　


End file.
